Charlie Airstar and GyroMan.EXE
and GyroMan.EXE are two characters from the game MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan. The former is the Operator and the latter is the NetNavi. The two have also appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, during the Stream season, which has currently aired in Japan only. Profile Charlie Airstar Charlie Airstar is a helicopter pilot from Netopia. He is always wandering around looking for entertainment, including pretty girls. Aside from his Romeo antics, Charlie is not such a bad guy and goes out of his way to help people. GyroMan GyroMan.EXE is Charlie's NetNavi. Unlike his operator, GyroMan is more interested in hunting down criminals, rather than women. He has the unique ability to transform into a helicopter. *GyroMan was most likely based on his Robot Master counterpart from Mega Man 5, Gyro Man, though his transforming ability is reminiscent of the robots from the Transformers franchises. Videogame Charlie and GyroMan.EXE first appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan. Charlie meets Lan Hikari after he returns from Oran Isle. He mentions that he knows something about why Nebula kidnapped Dr. Hikari (Lan's father) and challenges Lan to find GyroMan, who is hidden inside the Squirrel Computer. Later on Lan and MegaMan challenges and defeats GyroMan. Charlie tells Lan that it was another test of Lan's skill and both he and GyroMan joins Team ProtoMan. Later on, when Nebula takes over the Net with their MicroServers, GyroMan fights MegaMan a second time inside GargoyleComp3. Afterwards it is revealed that GyroMan was unaffected by the server and Charlie explains that he wanted to have rematch with Lan and MegaMan, since it might be his last chance to fight them before the battle with Nebula. At Nebula’s hideout, MegaMan and GyroMan infiltrate FactoryComp2. As MegaMan prepares to fight ShadeMan, he summons a vortex to the Dark Galaxy, which sucks GyroMan in. Angered at the loss, MegaMan fights and deletes ShadeMan a second time. When MegaMan proceeds to fight Nebula Gray, GyroMan and the other Team ProtoMan Navis reappear from the Dark Galaxy and helps MegaMan advance. Speed and mobility are GyroMan's strengths in battle. He can transform into a helicopter and fly out of range of attacks, and he is also unaffected by holes and negative panel effects. However, he is particularly vulnerable on the ground, especially to Battle Chips like MrkCan. Attacks GyroMan has four attacks he uses against MegaMan. They are as follows: *Gyro Air Force - GyroMan transforms into a helicopter and bombs on MegaMan's side of the field. There is always one panel per column that is not struck. *Gyro Counter - If MegaMan continues to use the Mega Buster, GyroMan will counter with an unavoidable machine gun. *Tornado Arm - GyroMan shoots a tornado three panels ahead for up to 3 hits. The first panel (closest to him) will deal 1 hit, the second two, and the third three. He is very vulnerable during the attack. *Gyro Cutter - GyroMan flings a propeller blade that travels horizontally. The blade will move up or down if the player simply sidestep in those directions. Liberation ability Bomb Liberation is GyroMan's special ability, which liberates a dark panel without battling. GyroMan can also transform into a helicopter and fly over dark panels without battling, an ability that is useful combined with Meddy's Twin Liberation. Gyro Soul After the completion of Liberation Mission #3, MegaMan receives the Gyro Soul, however, it cannot be used until later, as MegaMan is captured by Nebula after the mission. The form is activated by sacrificing a Wind Chip. This ability gives MegaMan the effects of the Customizer Programs "AirShoes" & "FlotShoe", which cancels the effects of holes and negative panel effects respectively. It also gives MegaMan's charge shot the same effect of GyroMan's Tornado Arm attack. After using a Wind Chip in this form the propeller on his back begins to spin. In the anime, MegaMan gets the Gyro Soul in episode 10 of the Stream season, and it is the only new soul to be received since the start of Stream. Gyro Chaos Sacrificing the DarkTorn Chip activates Gyro Chaos. It lets the charge shot launch the Dark Tornado attack, much like the DarkTorn Chip but without the side effects, so long as the charge is not released when it is green. Anime Both Charlie Airstar and Gyroman first appeared in episode 5 of Rockman EXE Stream. The two gained the ability to Cross Fuse in episode #41 and did so in later episodes. The two also made an appearance during episode 23 & 25 of the Beast season, however, GyroMan only appeared when he was cross fused with Charlie. Manga Both Charlie and GyroMan appear in MegaMan NT Warrior Volume 10 and 11. References *TV.com *Rockman.EXE Online ; Books Brady Games' Megaman Battle Network 5 Strategy Guide Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.